Delta 260
In testing over the weekend there doesn't appear to be any critical problems that would necessitate a rollback of the database. Please keep in mind that since this is the testing shard that is always a possibility but not something we've ever had to do before. Adventure * Allowed Power buffs will now stack with other Power boosts. * Weapon Tech Kit: Virulent Venom technique can now be properly applied to weapons and scales. * Blight Poison debuff no longer will no longer conflict with other dot_blight effects, but will instead conflict with other poisons (using the poison keyword). * Group Instant Heal now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Group Instant Transfer now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Superior Heal now recycles every 180 seconds (down from 300). * Blighted Armor, Dragon Scales, Jewelry, and Weapons no longer have any limitation on how the number of times an individual piece of equipment can be recharged. Blighted Equipment is now set to "Attune on Equip". * Dragon's Gift buff now remains active on players even after logging out and back (like other Gift buffs). * Barbed Bolt no longer requires a stance. * Dragon's Determination buff is now known as Determined * Fortify buff is now known as Fortified. * Demon Blood Battle Axe, Demonskin Staff, Demon Flurry have had a facelift. They now use unique models. Crafting * Corrected the minimum skill rating for Dim Essence Construction Source and Sandstone Construction Keystones on the Grand Guild House. * Journeyman Armor Dye Kit is now sold on the Feladan Alchemist trainer. * Craft: Miner's Blessing now requires 33 bars. Quests * Corrected the descriptions for some Town Marshall quests. * Quest "Rare Foods: Dinner? Impossible!" now requires you to be a level 95 Confectioner to begin it. * Title: Expert Crystalshaper ability now properly points at the Crystalshaper school, not the NPC version of the school. * Fixed a bug with quest The Town Marshalls of Istaria where it would automatically completed. * Earn Title: Expert Crystalshaper quest is no longer repeatable. * Town Marshall: Haunted Ruins quest now tracks all the higher level mobs in the western deadlands, not just Kwellen, Shadow Tarantulas and Wraiths. * Quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn how to socket a chest scale!" now properly refers to Ectoplasm, not Vapor. Monsters * Skeletal Warlords will now have stats at all levels in which they spawn. * Indestructible Fyakki are now known as Ul'zilgat Flayers or Defilers. * Split the two large spawn regions of Fyakki in the Eastern Deadlands into four (thereby increasing the quantity of spawns). They should no longer spawn inside walls or trees. * Brittle Fyakki are now known as Bloodletter Savages. * Cenotaph Guardians now have combat abilities, no spells, improved stats and resistances, and carry a weapon. * Elite Bone Vindicator now fight as Rangers. * Storm's Shadow now fights as an Undead Dragon. * Guardian of Faces now fights as a Lava Golem. * Ornate Chest in the Lesser Aradoth Deadlands now properly gives the "Strange Aura" effect. This Aura also has a description and is no longer dispellable. * Fiery Dire Wolves are now known as Crimson Shredders and Ravagers. * Adjusted the Zal'kuk spawns in the Fortress of Fire. * A Tier 4 Chest will now properly spawn in the Fortress of Fire (instead of more Adepts). * Adjusted the Fire Beetle spawns in Char. * Forest Skulk Hunt-Master no longer gets a damage boost. Other * Loyalty Vaults now cost 6 Tokens each instead of 8 and up. * The "Spring Festival Tent" has been renamed "Tavern tent" and is available during the summer festival also for this year to match the newly created lair chamber. * The Food Merchant for the Summer Festival now sells the Tavernkeeper Hiring Permit needed for both the tent and tavern lair chamber. * The spring event has ended and the NPC's have been moved on again, but the summer event has returned. * Player built houses, shops, and storage structures are all now marked as "medium" in size so that they will not be able to be built on the Memorial Island plots. This should not cause any change to regular plots, which should all be classified as medium or larger in size. * Resized and/or removed small plots from the following communities: Sandstone Bluffs, Guild: Amon, Guild: Immons, Guild: Sem, Guild: South Balzar. With the exception of three plots which are currently owned, this should remove the last of the plots which are under 1600 in size. * Pets now have descriptions which should aid players in determining which pet is best for their needs. Tutorials * Many of the Tutorial files have been updated with this patch. * A new "Biped Information Center" exists on Spirit Island now. This information center has information unique to biped characters. * The "Dragon Information Center" on Skalkaar has been updated to include information unique to Dragons. * The Encyclopedia on Floating Island once again works. It includes different information than either the Spirit Island or Skalkaar Information Centers. * Many of the Tutorial files can be found by opening the Tutorial window from the "blue gem" Launch Button in game. * Skalkaar Island has been updated so that the quests are now part of the various NPC's "Quest Book". This means that the NPC's will show the "I have a quest for you" indicator rather than making players have to wonder. * All dragons now begin life right from the start as a level 1 Dragon Adventurer and level 1 Dragon Crafter.Please take note that many of these changes are "works in progress" and will be updated further in future updates. Suggestions for other topics, reports of issues with the files, mistakes in information, etc, can be reported in a special thread on the forums. Other Changes * Abilities which did not have descriptions on them now will show as having descriptions. * Quest for the Master Builder now uses "or" constraints so players may have the new Title ability or the old emblem and will be offered the quest. * Exterminator has been changed from a title to an honorific. * Drain Bolt I: Primal Secrets, Fiendish Pride now will give players a copy of the basic Tempest 1 spell. * Title: Kion Militia Emblem will now read Private character name here of the Kion Militia * Journeyman Round Shield now has the proper requirements for scribing. Server Updates * Stackable items can now be deconstructed * Dead monsters that are also resource nodes (e.g. Golems, Wisps, etc) now properly respect assigned resource quantities. This means that different sizes of monster will be treated as different sizes of nodes. * Improved network message optimization by removing name and description of objects (instead using local lookup file). * Limit max overburden speed reduction to 75% * Allow new characters to automatically join a school (per design spec) * Feedback messages more clear for trading error conditions Game Client * Fixed problems with stackable items that are techniqued. * Fix to allow the 3D renderer to use multi-threaded code paths in shaders. * Fix to allow stackable items to be deconstructed during construction. * Fixed the Dragon Scale Forge map element so that it properly shows up. * Consolidated start up parameters so that ClientPrefs_Launch.def is only used * Updated the game client UI to have the new quest last completed date * Added feedback to item customize window when item can not be inscribed. * Fix for possible conditions leading to orphaned lair chambers * Allow free form lair building, and then validate connectivity at end of process * Fix for items with more than 5 techniques cause crash * Increase number of possible rendered particles on screen * Adjust inventory icon quantity to read 10k, 11k, etc. * Merge legacy systems for item load distance. Now use near, normal and always (depending on object) * Cleanup map files / regenerate map files * Optimizations for item loading * Chat Tabs do not flash if opacity is at 100% * Sawhorse icon * Gorgeous night and less transparent day sky Category:Delta